


Love and Hate

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Feelings Realization, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Crowley hates that he loves the hunter.





	Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt by katleept: Supernatural, Crowley/Dean Winchester, He hates that he loves the hunter.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, I'm the King of Hell!"

"Yeah, but you're not my King," Dean yelled at Crowley.

"Bullocks!" Crowley yelled as Dean turned his back and walked away from him, again. It was so infuriating that this human could do that. That Dean could get under his skin.

He watched as Dean threw him a smirk over his shoulder before getting into the Impala and driving away.

He wanted to do bodily harm to the human but couldn't actually bring himself to do it. With a shake of his head, he turned and walked back into the bar they had both been sharing a drink in. He ordered himself another whiskey and returned to his booth. With a flick of his hand, he sent his minions scurrying away from him. He smiled in satisfaction that he could at least do that. Send fear into the blackened hearts of his demons.

He downed the whiskey, feeling the familiar burn as it traveled down his throat. It was almost like the burn he felt when he saw Dean. It got the better of him that he couldn't do anything to hurt Dean. That he wouldn't do anything to Sam because it would cause Dean pain. He slammed the glass down and ordered another.

He sighed in frustration. He knew what was going on and he hated it. He held an affection for that damn human hunter.

He gasped when the realization hit him. He loved Dean. He wasn't sure in what context the love he had for Dean was but it was love all the same.

"Bullocks," he whispered to himself.


End file.
